xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Turner
Tina Turner was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. She was eliminated in the Blind Auditions. Tina returned for Season 6, where she was eliminated in the Blind Auditions again. Background Tina Turner is an American-born Swiss singer, songwriter, dancer, actress, and author. Born and raised in the Southeastern United States, Turner renounced her American citizenship after obtaining Swiss citizenship in 2013. She began her career in 1958 as a featured singer with Ike Turner's Kings of Rhythm, first recording under the name "Little Ann." Her introduction to the public as Tina Turner began in 1960 as a member of the Ike & Tina Turner Revue. Success followed with a string of notable hits credited to the duo, including "A Fool in Love", "River Deep – Mountain High" (1966), "Proud Mary" (1971), and "Nutbush City Limits" (1973), a song that she wrote. In her autobiography, I, Tina, she revealed several instances of severe domestic abuse against her by Ike Turner prior to their 1976 split and subsequent 1978 divorce. Raised a Baptist, she encountered faith with Nichiren Shoshu Buddhism in 1971, crediting the spiritual chant of Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, which Turner claims helped her to endure during difficult times. After her divorce from Ike Turner, she rebuilt her career through live performances. In the 1980s, Turner launched a major comeback with another string of hits, starting in late 1983 with the single "Let's Stay Together" followed by the 1984 release of her fifth solo album Private Dancer which became a worldwide success. The album contained the song "What's Love Got to Do with It", which became Turner's biggest hit and won four Grammy Awards including Record of the Year. Her solo success continued throughout the 1980s and 90s with multi-platinum albums including Break Every Rule and Foreign Affair, and with singles such as "We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)", "Typical Male", "The Best", "I Don't Wanna Fight" and "GoldenEye" for the 1995 James Bond film of the same name. In 1993, "What's Love Got to Do with It" was used as the title of a biographical film adapted from her autobiography, along with the film's accompanying soundtrack album. In addition to her musical career, Turner has also garnered success acting in films, including the role of the Acid Queen in the 1975 rock musical Tommy, a starring role alongside Mel Gibson in the 1985 action film Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, and a cameo role in the 1993 film Last Action Hero. One of the world's best-selling artists of all time, she has also been referred to as The Queen of Rock 'n' Roll. Turner has been termed the most successful female Rock 'n' Roll artist, receiving eleven Grammy Awards, including eight competitive awards and three Grammy Hall of Fame awards. Turner has also sold more concert tickets than any other solo performer in history. Her combined album and single sales total approximately 180 million copies worldwide, She is noted for her energetic stage presence, powerful vocals, and career longevity. In 2008, Turner returned from semi-retirement to embark on her Tina!: 50th Anniversary Tour. Turner's tour became one of the highest selling ticketed shows of 2008–09. Rolling Stone ranked Turner no. 63 on their list of 100 greatest artists of all time, and no. 17 on their list of 100 greatest singers of all time. In 1991, Turner was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Turner announced in December 2016 that she has been working on Tina, a new musical based on her life story, in collaboration with Phyllida Lloyd and Stage Entertainment. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tina_Turner Season 1 Blind Audition For Tina Turner's audition in Episode 105, she sang her song "What's Love Got to Do with It". None of the coaches turned their chairs, eliminating Tina from the competition. Season 6 Blind Audition Category:Artists Category:Rejected Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Tennessee Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Rejected Artists Category:Season 1 Female Artists Category:Artists in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 6 Artists Category:Season 6 Female Artists Category:Season 6 Rejected Artists